


Time To Lose Yourself (In A Morning Star)

by Spacecadet72



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, For Wonder Woman (2017), no references to Wonder Woman 1984
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: They love their breakfast,he had said, and after the end of the war, with Steve safe and by her side, she wants to experience that.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Time To Lose Yourself (In A Morning Star)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fantastic-fantasy-fanfics on tumblr for the Wondertrev Secret Santa. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you like it and that your holidays are going well!

Later, with Ares defeated and so many lives saved, she holds Steve's hand and tries not to think about what could have been.

She so easily could have lost him and a part of her aches at the almost loss. But he is here, next to her, warm and alive, and she refuses to waste any time on grief for something that didn't happen.

He gives her hand a squeeze and she looks at him, one eyebrow raised in a question, a smile tugging at her lips. "What should we do now?"

He looks down at their entwined hands for a moment before he raises his head and his eyes meet hers. It is just past dawn and his eyes look even bluer in the light, like the ocean surrounding Themyscira.

"I was thinking we could get breakfast."

* * *

There is still so much for her to learn about this strange world of men, and it feels different now, without the urgency of finding Ares and ending the war. She has already learned so much about herself and men and there is a new bittersweetness in her that she hadn't felt before.

"Are you alright?"

Diana looks over at Steve, who is looking at her with a searching look. They are in the back of a jeep, being driven by Sameer, who is giving them privacy as they sit in the back.

She gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile, but the concern doesn't leave his face. She shakes her head. "Everything seemed so simple before, but there was so much I did not know, so much I still do not know."

Steve brings his free hand around to wrap around their clasped hands, and it is a comforting warmth and weight against her skin. "This war has shown us all so many things I think most of us would have rather not known, but we don't have to figure it all out by ourselves."

Diana's answering smile is more genuine, although still tinged with sadness brought on by the kind of knowledge that changes one's worldview. She shakes her head as if to rid herself of that sadness for the moment. "You're right, we are not alone." She turns to catch Sameer's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Not with a team such as ours."

He grins back widely. "Nothing can beat us," he says, his voice cheerful, although Diana knows he conceals his own sadness and bitter truths.

"Now, what kind of food do people eat for breakfast after war is done?" Diana asks. It isn't that the food she has eaten the last few days has been bad. In some cases, like with the ice cream, it has been excellent, but she also knows that war affects people's daily lives, down to the food they can bring to their table. Their breakfasts have consisted of hearty but mostly plain porridge, and she feels that if people are so fond of breakfast, there must be more variety than that.

Steve chuckles. "I'm not sure where we're going to find good breakfast food this close to the front, but when we have the chance, we are getting you a full breakfast. Waffles and bacon and eggs..." his voice trails off, as he no doubts imagines this kind of breakfast. He has most likely not had this food for a long time, with the war.

"That is an American breakfast," Sameer breaks in. "Many different cultures have delicious breakfasts with different kinds of food."

Diana feels her smile growing at the idea of trying all these different cuisines. "We will just have to try them all," she says simply, this kind of exploration and knowledge a treat compared to the horrors she had seen the last few days.

Steve catches her eye, a wide smile on his own lips, and there is something else in his expression, a promise that she desperately wants to see fulfilled. And now, with Ares defeated and Steve safe, there is nothing stopping them.

* * *

It is some time later, what with everything needed to be done after the end of the war, but she finally gets to try a real American breakfast. They've already eaten many other cultures’ breakfast foods, and they have all been amazing, but she has been looking forward to this as it is what he grew up with, and feels like it is something more personal he is sharing with her.

She takes a bite of her golden and fluffy waffle, drenched in maple syrup, and closes her eyes at the taste and feel of it. "This is almost as good as ice cream," she says after she swallows.

"Almost as good as ice cream," he says, one eyebrow raised, and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "That is high praise."

She smiles at the affectionate teasing in his tone, but only takes another bite of her waffle. While he had promised to take her to a restaurant for breakfast, he prepared this meal for her himself, in his small London apartment. She had watched with fascination as he used his newly purchased waffle iron, and she thinks the food tastes even better than it might have for having been made by his hands.

She has been in man's world for some time now, and it is looking like she will remain here for even longer still. She has learned so many things of this world, from Steve, from their friends and through her own exploration. Even if the world is not as black and white as she had thought, these new experiences are a joy, especially with Steve by her side.

"What is it?" he asks with a curious smile.

She realizes she has been beaming while she eats, and she shakes her head, the smile remaining. "Nothing, I'm just happy," she says with a small laugh. She has felt so many kinds of love, but nothing like this with Steve, and she relishes in the feeling, in the knowledge that it is hers, theirs.

He leans over to press a soft kiss to her lips and she smiles into the kiss, tasting syrup on his lips. She pulls back after a few moments, nothing urgent about the kiss and she loves being able to share this simple intimacy with him.

She remembers his answer to her question about what people did when there wasn't a war going on, and breakfast had only been the beginning. There is so much more she wants to share with him, but she feels no rush. They will get there, when they are ready, taking those steps as they have almost since they met: side by side.


End file.
